Forget
by Red-volution
Summary: Seharusnya Naruto percaya. Namun ia menganggap semua itu hanyalah mitos dan isapan jempol belaka. Sekarang setelah semua lupa akan kehadirannya ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.../first mistery fic/RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto

 **WARNING(s):** AU, maybe ooc, typo(s), horornya kurang greget, dan sebagainya.

 **If you don't like, i'm not suggest you to read!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut senada bunga musim semi meneguk dengan rakus air dibotol minumnya, hingga tetes terakhir. "Rasanya haus sekali..."

Disebelahnya, pemuda berambut pirang mencuat menyodorkan botol minumnya. "Kau bisa meminum punyaku jika masih haus?" Tawar pemuda yang memanggul ransel besar berwarna hitam-biru itu.

Sakura _-nama gadis itu-_ memicingkan mata sambil merengut menatap kesebelahnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, _baka_! Kenapa juga aku harus ikut ajakanmu untuk menjelajahi hutan ini? Sekarang lihat! Kita tersesat, hampir kehabisan makanan, minuman, buta arah karena kompas rusak, lelah pula!"

Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepala. "U-umm... maaf. Aku hanya penasaran soal benar atau tidak mitos yang ada dihutan ini..." Lirih pemuda itu sedikit menunduk.

Sakura merajuk, membuang muka hingga tanpa sengaja iris hijaunya menemukan sebuah pohon besar bercabang banyak yang ia tandai batangnya dengan silang besar. Sengaja ia gores panjang-panjang agar mudah terlihat.

Rautnya berubah kaget. "Sial!" Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengumpat. Tak beda jauh dengan Naruto yang satu pikiran. "Sebenarnya hutan macam apa ini!? Sudah seharian penuh berjalan tapi kita seperti tak bergerak satu meterpun dari sini!" Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya.

Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Entah kenapa hutan ini seperti... tak mengijinkan mereka pulang... rasanya hutan ini terus bergerak mengikuti langkah mereka...

Cih, konyol! Ia adalah gadis pintar yang mendapat beasiswa di SMA-nya. Hal-hal yang tak rasional adalah yang paling ia tak bisa percaya. Tapi sekarang...

Ponsel digenggaman pemuda yang bersamanya sepertinya juga tak bisa menangkap sinyal. Ia memperhatikan nuansa disekitarnya. Hanya terlihat pohon, semak, bebatuan, dan tanah yang mereka pijak. Selain itu tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lihat.

Memang, ia dan Naruto mengikuti ekstra pecinta alam disekolah. Tapi jangan salah. Meski pecinta alam, ia tak tahu jenis pohon apa yang ia lihat sejak tiba disini.

"Ini semua... memang salahku..." Sakura menoleh. Menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang ia kasihi. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu jika tahu begini... tapi..." Sakura murung. Sesaat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari pemuda itu. Mencoba menenangkannya meski ia tahu Naruto juga hampir putus asa...

"Naruto..." Mau bagaimana pun, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Penyesalan memang selalu datang berbuntut belakangan. Andai ia tak penasaran dengan mitos hutan yang dijuluki 'Hutan Lupa' ini. Andai ia mendengar peringatan orang tuanya. Andai ia tak bohong dari mereka. Andai ia tak mengajak kekasihnya... dan seterusnya, selalu muncul 'andai' yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Naruto. Kita istirahat dulu..."

Pemuda itu menghela napas penat. Sama halnya dengan gadis itu. "Ya, baiklah."

Sampai tiga jam kedepan, hari mulai gelap. Beberapa kali Sakura meminta istirahat dikarenakan punggungnya yang sakit. Naruto tak akan menyalahkan gadis musim semi itu. Meski gadis itu membawa peralatan yang ringan, tetap saja fisiknya akan kalah jika dibanding dengannya yang membawa beban tiga kali lipat.

 _Brukk_

Naruto menjatuhkan tas besar yang ada kantung tidur bahkan juga tenda. Ikut mendudukan diri disamping Sakura yang menyandar tubuhnya disebuah pohon. Kepala gadis tersebut ia letakan dibahu kokoh pemuda itu. Jika diingat-ingat, sudah dua hari mereka berada disini. Hari pertama memang digunakan untuk berkemah. Tenda untuk Sakura tidur, sedangkan kantung tidurnya dipakai Naruto diluar.

"Naruto...apa kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

Meski Naruto ragu, tapi ia tak boleh menunjukanya didepan gadis ini. Selain usaha keras, tekad juga berpengaruh untuk menuntunmu keluar dari hutan ini. "Aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku janji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini!" Gadis itu mengulas senyum. Menatutkan tangan keduanya.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir gelap. Ayo dirikan tenda?" Sakura mengangguk. Ia hampir beranjak kalau-kalau tak mendengar suara samar...

 _Crokk... Crokk... Crokk..._

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ssst... apa kau dengar itu?" Alis kuning pemuda itu tertaut. "Dengar apa?"

"Diam sebentar." Sakura memberi kode dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto membungkam mulut. Menajamkan pendengarannya. Tak berselang lama ia mendengar hal yang Sakura dengar juga...

 _Crokk Crokk Crokk_

Suaranya seperti... orang yang melangkah dijalanan becek... Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, ini musim panas. Lagipula tak turun hujan di daerah ini hampir seminggu lebih. "Bunyi apa itu?" Sakura menggumam. Ia agak ragu dengan pendengarannya... Jika bukan orang yang melangkah dijalan becek, lalu apa?

"Disini tidak hujan lebih dari seminggu. Jadi kurasa bukan orang yang berjalan dijalanan becek." Ungkap Naruto. Ia kembali memutar otak. Meski pada akhirnya buntu tapi ia yakin satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang berhantaman dengan sesuatu yang lain dengan tekstur agak berair.

"Apapun itu kurasa bukan hewan buas. Disini tak ada serigala ataupun beruang. Lebih baik kita dekati, siapa tahu ternyata ada penjelajah lain!" Sakura tersenyum ceria menyetujui.

Keduanya mulai berlari kecil. Mencari sumber suara yang terasa kian jelas dan kian dekat.

 _Crokk Crokk Crokk_

Tak ada satu katapun diantara mereka. Hanya fokus untuk berlari... Sampai akhirnya dari kejauhan terlihat kemilau cahaya jingga, seperti api unggun.

Harapan keduanya kian memuncak. Naruto berhenti disebelah sebuah pohon diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya. Sempat hampir menyapa, keduanya membungkam melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Jauh sekali berbeda dari yang mereka harap...

Seseorang berpaiakan sangat tertutup dengan warna gelap menjuntai hingga kaki. Ada beberapa bercak noda yang entah apa, lumpur mungkin...

 _Crokk Crokk Crokk_

Sekarang jelas sekali bunyi itu berasal dari apa. Sosok itu mengayunkan sebuah kapak demi memotong sesuatu. Benar spekulasi yang memutari otak Naruto tadi. Sesuatu menghantam sesuatu yang bertekstur agak berair...

Namun Naruto merasa ada yang aneh... Apapun yang tengah dipotong sosok itu agaknya bukan kayu... baunya agak amis...

... Sakura seketika melotot dengan bibir bergetar. Orang itu... tengah mencincang satu tubuh manusia utuh menjadi beberapa potongan kecil... Ada sebelah tangan di satu sisi, dan ada juga potongan kaki di sisi lain...

Lutut keduanya serasa melemas...mereka melihat banyak cairan berwarna gelap bersimbah disekitar sana... Api unggun besar tengah membakar hingga hangus sebuah potongan tubuh yang sekilas menyerupai bola... memberangut habis helain yang tumbuh namun tinggal tersisa sedikit dipermukaan potongan itu...

Itu... ke...kepala?

Sekarang sepasang remaja itu sadar jika tak hanya disekitar tubuh itu yang bersimbah cairan darah. Di beberapa batang pohon, bahkan pohon yang sekarang berada disebelah mereka dipenuhi bercak tersebut. Satu hal lagi mereka sadari... noda dipakaian gelap sosok itu... bukan lumpur atau semacamnya...

Keduanya menelan ludah lalu susah payah bergerak mundur. Jantung keduanya berpacu layaknya balapan lari, ah, bahkan jauh lebih kencang dari itu. Degupan yang saking kerasnya mereka takutkan terdengar oleh sosok itu-

 _Krakk_

Namun naas bagi Sakura... Gadis itu tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting kayu kering. Menimbulkan suara patahan renyah yang bisa didengar dari jarak sosok berpakaian layaknya mantel hitam.

Sosok tersebut menoleh. Meski rautnya tertutup oleh gelap yang telah menguasai bumi, Naruto yakin sosok itu menatap tajam namun kosong kearah mereka.

Kakinya sudah gemetar hebat. Si misterius yang tak diketahui pria atau wanita itu menarik kapak yang menancap dalam di potongan tubuh yang tak bisa diketahui lagi potongan bagian mana. Dengan tertatih ia mulai berjalan... sambil menyeret kapak besar yang tercium bau karat bahkan dari kejauhan.

Napas Sakura terdengar putus-putus seperti orang kejang. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata yang mengalir diwajah cantik dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa itu.

"Sial!" Naruto memekik kencang. Disaat yang bersama sosok bertudung mulai berlari kecil kearah mereka. Pemuda beriris safir memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak lalu menyeret sang gadis berlari menjauh. Lari demi hidup mereka.

"Terus lari! Jangan menoleh!"

Naruto menjatuhkan ransel besar yang dikira menghambat lajunya. Kemudian manarik paksa tas digendongan Sakura dan dilempar sembarang arah. Tangan mereka yang tertaut terasa dingin dan basah karena keringat.

Beberapa kali salah satu dari mereka tersandung akar atau bebatuan, namun mereka tak peduli. Tetap lari, meski rasa perih dan pegal melanda kaki mereka. Air mata mengucur deras di kelopak sembab Sakura. Emosi keduanya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Takut... berdebar...

Sosok bertudung mencercepat langkahnya yang berderap berkat sepatu _boot_ hitamnya. Tak segan ia mengayunkan benda besar yang dibawanya, menebas semak atau cabang yang menghadang. Sosok itu sama sekali tak kehilangan napas. Berlari panjang membawa benda berat... sebenarnya ia bernapas atau... tidak?

Pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama melaju, Sakura mulai tak bisa merasakan kakinya. "Naruto, a-aku-"

"Jangan berhenti- kumohon! Jangan menyerah dulu!" Raung pemuda jabrik itu. Sakura meringis kecil dan tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan tan itu. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut, menatap sendu dengan tetesan yang masih mengalir dipipinya... ia tersenyum pilu. "Pergilah..."

Kelopak mata sang Uzumaki melebar. Sosok bertudung sudah berhasil menyusul gadis yang disayanginya. Kapak besar itu mengayun telak kearah Sakura yang memejam pasrah...

"JANGAAAN!"

 _Brukk_

Dengan emosi memuncak Naruto menubruk tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya hingga terjengkang jatuh bersamaan dengannya.

Sakura tersentak. "Naruto!"

"Lari, Sakura- _chan_!" Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan tubuh besar itu. Sakura membelalak lebar. "Tidak mau! Bagaimana dengan-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Tapi-"

"Cepat lari!" Sakura dengan terseok-seok diawal, ia memilih menurut meski dipaksa. Masih saja terus menoleh kearah sang pemuda sambil terisak pilu.

Naruto merasa lega ketika gadis itu sudah menjauh, selamat dari bahaya. Tapi kemudian ia dilempar dengan entengnya hingga tersungkur ditanah oleh sosok berjubah.

Pemuda itu meringis. Bulir-bulir peluh membanjiri pelipis juga dahinya. Pria dihadapanya mengangkat kapak berat itu dengan dua tangan.

 _Wushh_

Naruto berguling kesamping. Refleknya menyelamatkannya. Beruntunglah, saat pikirannya sudah buntu tubuhnya masih sanggup merespon. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit sambil mencomot bongkahan batu sebesar kepalan tangan. "Hyaaa!"

 _Bukk_

Ia memukul pelipis sosok itu dengan telak. Hingga membuatnya terhuyung kesana-sini. Langkah selanjutnya Naruto menarik kapak besar berlumuran darah mengering berbau anyir itu. Tak peduli sosok dihadapannya manusia atau bukan. Tak peduli dan tak ia sangka jika mungkin ia akan membunuh... tapi, situasi saat ini memaksa mereka kembali layaknya ke era primitif. Menekankan hukum rimba... yang kuat akan menang dan bertahan...

"Hyaaa!"

 _Crokk_

Mata kapak itu menancap dalam dibongkahan kepala bertudung tersebut. Darah menyiprat keluar, mengotori pakaian serta pipi sebelah kiri, rahang hingga leher Naruto. Napas pemuda itu turun naik. Tangannya bergetar hebat...

Ia mengambil langkah mundur dengan tatapan setengah kosong. "Aku... membunuh..." Ia tertunduk, mencengkram helai pirangnya dengan kencang.

"Ghhh... ghh..." Terdengar rintihan begitu pelan. Pemuda itu mendongak dan tercekat. Degupan yang hampir normal berpacu secara kencang lagi. Bagaimana tidak. Sosok itu masih bisa berdiri sambil menunjuk dengan tangannya yang bergetar...

Nampak begitu murka hingga terlihat seperti ingin memakan Naruto hidup-hidup setelah ia cincang-cincang. Bahkan tak terbesit pikiran untuk menyingkirkan kapak yang menancap dikepalanya terlebih dulu.

"A-a-pa...a-apaan... orang ini..." Getaran menyambangi ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Ia mundur perlahan dan berlari menjauh. Tak sadar air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari, beberapa kali terjatuh karena akar pohon atau batu. Ia jatuh, bangkit, jatuh lagi dan bangkit lagi selama berkali-kali ketika pelariannya. Terus berlari tanpa arah, mengandalkan insting dan keinginannya untuk tetap hidup...

... Sampai akhirnya, ia sampai di perbatasan hutan, dipinggir jalan raya. "Aku selamat!" Raungnya. Masih sedikit tergetar tubuhnya. Ia kenal daerah ini. Didekat sini ada terminal bus yang bisa mengantarnya kerumah. Tapi, ia mendadak terpikir oleh Sakura. Bagaimana jika ternyata gadis itu tak menemukan jalan keluar?

.

.

.

.

Selama di dalam bus, Naruto berpikir keras. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya serta Sakura pada orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi pada orang tua Sakura. Mereka pasti marah besar, kecewa karena dibohongi. Ia siap menanggung segala hukuman apapun setelah ini.

Yang pasti prioritasnya setelah sampai adalah menghubungi pihak berwajib untuk mencari Sakura, lalu memperingatkan semua warga tentang mitos 'Hutan Lupa' yang benar adanya. Salah satu mitosnya mengatakan bila ada orang yang masuk kesana maka tak bisa keluar lagi karena akan terus diburu oleh sesuatu... entah yang tadi seorang psikopat, setan, ataupun iblis ia tak tahu...

Yang ia yakini, sosok berjubah itu bukanlah manusia...

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat beberapa mobil polisi terpakir depan pintu rumahnya. Tak ambil pusing ketika beberapa petugas kepolisian menaikan sebelah alis kala menatapnya, ia menekan bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban. 'Kemana mereka? Lama sekali.' Batin Naruto.

Hari sudah malam dan lampu rumah menyala terang. Mungkinkah orang tuanya sedang pergi dan belum pulang? Tapi kenapa ada beberapa polisi disini? Naruto kerap menekan bel sampai terdengar bunyi 'Klek' dari gagang pintu yang diputar.

Adalah wajah ayahnya, Minato, dengan raut sedih dan terpukul yang menyambutnya. " _Tou-san_!"

"Maaf, siapa kau?"

 _Degg_

"A-apa yang kau katakan, _Tou-san_? Aku tahu kau marah, tapi ada yang harus kujelaskan, Sakura- _chan_ dalam baha-"

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka semakin lebar. Menampakan wanita berambut merah panjang, juga tiga sosok lain yang Naruto kenal sebagai keluarga Haruno, rupanya ada gadis berambut merah jambu juga. Ibunya yang berambut merah dan Sakura masih mengusap mata mereka yang sembab, terisak pelan. "Sakura- _chan_? Kau, kau selamat!"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa tahu nama putriku?"

 _Degg_

Jawaban dari kepala keluarga Haruno, Kizashi, sama seperti ayahnya. "K-kalian ini..."

Minato membuka suara. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Maaf, tapi kami belum bisa berbincang sekarang. Putra kami masih hilang dihutan." Sakura mendadak terisak kencang. Namun Mebuki, ibunya yang berambut pirang segera memeluk dan menenangkanya.

"K-kalian bicara apa? A-aku Naruto! Aku sedang berdiri didepan mata kalian!"

"Kau gila! Aku tahu kalau putriku meninggalkannya dihutan... tapi kenapa kau menyindirnya dengan mengatakan kalau kau itu Naruto!" Bentak Kizashi. Mebuki selaku ibunda Sakura akhirnya membawa putrinya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Lebih baik kau pergi!" Minato menaikan suara. Membanting pintu.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia bingung, takut, sekaligus kalut. Ia tak peduli pada tatapan aneh bahkan kekehan menyindir dari beberapa polisi. Untuk sekarang yang terpenting ia harus mencari cara. Cara agar ia bisa memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa legenda lain dari 'Hutan Lupa' itu benar adanya...

... Bahwa jika seseorang bisa kembali dengan selamat dari hutan itu, maka sosok orang tersebut akan menghilang dari ingatan semua orang yang dia kenal. Dengan kata lain, dilupakan. Memang, kenangan tentang orang itu masih ada, namun mereka akan menganggap bahwa orang itu hilang dihutan untuk selamanya...

Sekarang Naruto berpikir. Mencari cara memberi tahu ke semua orang tentang realita dari hutan terkutuk itu. Namun sekarang ia bingung... Ia mencoba berpikir, apa rahasia dari 'Hutan Lupa' itu?

Apa yang membuat orang lain dilupakan?

Apa yang terjadi disana?

"Lagipula, kenapa aku pergi ke hutan itu sendirian?" kini Naruto mulai meracau sendiri... mencengkram kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Mencoba mengingat tentang kenapa ia pergi kehutan itu. Berbagai pertanyaan menjejal kepalanya... Dengan siapa ia pergi... ada apa disana... dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia tak bisa mengingat apapun... memangnya ada mitos apa di Hutan Lupa?

.

.

.

 _ **End...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_ Saya gak kuat lihat keatas... Bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena pusing dengan tulisan ancur disana T_T

Yah, inilah akibat memaksakan diri... huwaaaa! # **DilemparKapakOlehSosokMisterius**. Okedeh, semoga menurut kalian gak ancur2 amat. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen horor di _CREEPYPASTA,_ dengan sedikit perubahan dan tambahan oleh saya tentunya^^

So, Review? ^^

.

.

 _Eh, kayaknya endingnya terlalu tragis... hehe, saya ubah dikit, ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersentak, menegapkan tubuh lalu menormalkan napas. Keringat menetes di sekitaran pelipis. Tubuh yang dibalut seragam sekolah itu terasa gerah. Sebuah pena menempel dipipinya. "Haah...tadi itu aku dapat inspirasi keren!" Ujarnya semangat. Bahkan ia belum sadar jika kekasihnya yang duduk disebelah menaikan alis merah mudanya.

"Bicara apa kau?" Tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu nyengir tak jelas untuk beberapa detik. "Aku memimpikan sesuatu, loh!"

"Jangan bilang kalau sesuatu yang mesum!?"

"Enak saja! Aku memimpikan sebuah kisah seram yang bisa kita tulis!" Memang, saat ini mereka satu kelompok. Diberi tugas mengarang sebuah cerita pendek dengan memilih secara acak genre-nya. Dan betapa beruntung mereka mendapat genre yang... ah, sulit! Horor!

... Saking sulitnya Naruto bahkan memilih tidur... untung sang guru sedang rapat.

Naruto lekas mengambil penanya. Sambil tersenyum riang menorehkan tinta hitam pulpenya diatas kertas yang masih kosong. "O-oi! Jangan tulis sesuatu yang kotor, _baka_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku memimpikan hal seram!" Naruto menggeram, dengan sebal mengacak helain pink kekasihnya yang langsung cemberut.

Tapi...

"Aduhh! Karena berdebat denganmu aku jadi lupa seperti apa mimpiku tadi!"

Yah, untunglah judul fic ini masih bisa sesuai dan diterima dalam konteks cerita...


End file.
